Reflejo
by Jak Spratt
Summary: Las historias son una parte vital de nuestra vida diaria y sin ellas no valdría la pena hacer muchas cosas. Por ello debemos tomar en cuenta lo que nos pueden llegar a enseñar, sin sobreponer las enseñanzas de las anteriores sobre las nuevas. Mini historias, continuación de Secuelas.
1. Primera Llamada

**He vuelto de un periodo de descanso de cuatro días desde que finalice la primer parte de una trilogía en la que estoy trabajando, el nombre del trabajo completo aun esta en desarrollo pero el primer segmento se llama Secuelas (esta es la dirección, si gustan darle un vistazo: ** s/8655653/1/Secuelas). **La segunda parte vendrá muy pronto y en ella las contrapartes de Finn y Marceline tendrán un papel muy importante. Por eso decidí reflejar la relación entre el humano y la vampira con la de los personajes creados por el Rey Helado. Se tratara de varias mini historias, en un orden aleatorio y en ellas se mostrara el desarrollo de los personajes como si fueran los originales (con algunas discrepancias claro).**

**Estoy muy emocionado ya que esta es la primera historia que publico en este fandom de Hora de Aventura y espero que disfruten de estas historias cortas.**

* * *

Ceremonial

El ritual de iniciación era bastante complicado y muy pocos eran capaces de llegar tan lejos en las pruebas. Por lo general, se quedaban a medio camino y tenían que conformarse con el titulo que quisieran otorgarles. Hasta el momento solo una persona había sido capaz de soportar el ritual final: La gran maga maestra.

Hace mucho tiempo que alguien había sorprendido tanto a la 'Orden de Hechicer s (si, el estaba implícito)' como la humana, quien se había impuesto como meta personal el convertirse en una hechicera para así agregar algo más a su curriculum de heroína.

Ahora se encontraba frente a un gremio formado por numerosos hechiceros, gobernantes y miembros de la realeza. Por ello Marshall Lee tenía que estar que estar presente en la prueba final por tener el título de rey de los vampiros y debía presenciar junto con Gumball y otros conocidos como la chica humana tenía que pasar una última prueba que le permitiría convertirse en una gran hechicera.

La prueba constaba de matar a un multipingüino dragón de diez metros utilizando el entrenamiento mágico que había acumulado. Luego de dos horas la audiencia estaba al borde de sus asientos, no porque fuera un espectáculo particularmente interesante sino porque todos querían ir a socorrer a la humana.

Los encantamientos que ponían a la bestia a raya se estaban agotando y la fuerza de la heroína estaba menguando. El vampiro ya había desquebrajado los respaldos de su asiento y sus colmillos rechinaban con fuerza, si esto seguía entonces se vería obligado a volar a la arena y arrancarle la cabeza al dragón el mismo.

Fionna anticipó esto y le suplicó que no interviniera; Marshall tuvo que acceder a regañadientes. Antes de irse, Fionna también tuvo que prometerle a Cake que regresaría con bien de su prueba, la gata tenía restringida la entrada por lo que debía esperar en la casa del árbol angustiada por el bienestar de su hermana. Menos mal que Lord Monochromicorn le hacía compañía.

La tensión que sufría la audiencia estaba llegando a un punto crítico. Fionna estaba siendo acorralada por la adorable monstruosidad y no podían hacer nada por ella. Todos perdieron el aliento cuando la rubia tropezó con un guijarro y el pingüino dejo caer todo su peso sobre ella.

Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que sus ojos captaron, el sonido de la caída aun retumbaba en sus oídos como muestra de lo sucedido, hasta que fue reemplazado por un grito impotente "¡FIONNA!"

El dueño de esa voz era Marshall Lee quien ya estaba a medio camino de la arena para tratar de salvar a la humana. Al llegar a donde estaba el monstruo que aplasto a la humana notó que esté no estaba respirando.

Al acercarse un poco más, el rey de los vampiros fue empapado en sangre de la bestia que provenía de una gran abertura. Un charco de color amarillo se formo en el suelo, luego de empapar a casi todos los presentes. Una espada de color rosa hecha de cristal se abrió paso a través de la carne monstruo, dejando a la vista a una sonriente Fionna.

"¿Gane…?" dijo jadeando por la falta de descanso. La espada desapareció luego de usarse, una de las técnicas favoritas que adquirió durante su tutela fue la de materializar armas punzocortantes y como se trataba de una espada mágica, aun estaba permitido su uso.

El vampiro se limpio un poco de la sangre y se acercó a ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, sin importarle la sangre del animal que acababa de fallecer. "Claro…" le susurró.

La sangre del dragón ocultó el rubor en el rostro de la humana, se preguntaba el por qué de las acciones del vampiro, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, en lugar de eso dejo que el vampiro la sostuviera. No solo porque le agradaba sentirlo cerca sino porque también no le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerse de pie.

* * *

Colaborativo

"¡Ugh! ¡Esto es imposible!" exclamó Fionna luego de su vigésimo intento de aparecer una orquídea con sus manos. Llevaba horas aprendiendo diferentes hechizos y muchos de ellos no resultaban en lo que quería.

_manu__scutum__:_un hechizo que transformaba la mano del invocador en un escudo indestructible; resultó en una explosión que destruyo el refrigerador de la casa del árbol.

_ignis__elit__: _una nutritiva sopa para magos que solo podía aparecer usando las palabras correctas; hizo que una lombriz que vivía dentro de una manzana ganara trescientos kilos extra y se desplomara por el piso de madera.

_Miluus__pa__s__siones__:_ un cometa multicolor que irradiaba un sentimiento de felicidad a todo aquel que estaba a un radio de dos kilómetros; encogió su sombrero de conejo hasta dejarlo inservible… fue una suerte que se lo quitara antes de que llegara a su tamaño actual de tres centímetros.

_M__anducat__vermes__: _un antiguo encantamiento usado por carceleros para hacer confesar a los presos, la forma de convencimiento era que el receptor escupiera gusanos hasta que decidiera cooperar; este fue uno de los pocos que resultaron… para mala suerte de un vampiro, sobrevolar la zona afuera de su ventana fue una mala idea y se dio cuenta de ello cuando fue golpeado por el encantamiento.

Cuando el inmortal se incorporó de su caída y se encontró con una preocupada humana a su lado, fue cuando las lombrices comenzaron a buscar una salida de su cuerpo a través de su boca.

Ya habían pasado varias horas después de cientos de disculpas e insectos, pero Marshall decidió quedarse en la casa del árbol hasta que el efecto del hechizo se pasara. "Tal vez solo seas mala para esto" el vampiro hizo énfasis en la palabra mala, aun molesto por su condición actual.

"Vamos Marshall fue un accidente, no deberías estar tan molesto" la rubia trato de hacer sonar su inocente descuido como tal. "¡Me convertiste en una fábrica de carnada andante!" espetó antes de acercarse un balde de metal en el cual podía retener a los bichos sin manchar los alrededores. Ya llevaba cinco baldes llenos.

La humana se acercó y tomó asiento en la cama donde él esperaba a que se le pasara el efecto, su larga cabellera cayó como cascada sobre las sabanas. Alzó las manos y dejo un espacio entre las palmas mientras recitaba: _¡__Apparet__semel__stultus__flore!_

Con un movimiento de sus dedos hizo que una delicada flor de pétalos violetas apareciera de la nada, esta planta tenía un inusual tallo blanco y una diminuta cara que mostraba la más linda expresión posible. Y por si fuera poco, podía hablar. "¡Eres el mejor Marshall Lee!"

La expresión de la pequeña planta logró que un nudo se formara en el estomago del vampiro y que, además, se arrepintiera de haber menospreciado los esfuerzos de su amiga. Ella quería demostrarle que estaba mejorando usando un hechizo que, a la vista de otros hechiceros, era demasiado simple. Pero Fionna no sabía esto.

Las acciones de la humana hicieron que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del inmortal, haciendo que su enojo se desvaneciera. "Está bien… te perdono".

Tan pronto como soltó estas palabras, el ya había sido tecleado en la cama por un abrazo de la rubia. Pronto lamentaría esto pues los efectos del hechizo de gusanos no habían pasado del todo y el exageradamente largo cabello que los cubría a ambos le impediría levantarse a tiempo para evitar un desastre.

* * *

Desleal

"¿Y esta chica zombi… que tan bien la conoces?" preguntó una nerviosa Fionna. Ella junto con Cake, estaban en el techo de una colina observando el atardecer al igual que cierto vampiro que estaba protegido por un grueso saco y una sombrilla.

"¿Quién…? ¿Jaky?" la pregunto salió a colación, y sorprendió al inmortal puesto que hace unos momentos hablaban sobre como las estrellas brillaban más ahora que hace mil años. "mmm… yo diría que bastante bien, la he conocido desde un par de siglos".

La chica humana jugueteaba con los diminutos brazos de su hermana para evitar la mirada del vampiro. La siempre cambiante mascota perdió el conocimiento por una hierba de gato 'especial' que le dio uno de sus contactos, solo estaba dormida por lo que no había de que preocuparse.

"Oh ya veo… ¿y ustedes han…?" la rubia fue incapaz de terminar la pregunta, su rostro sonrojado le impidió hacerlo. El vampiro infirió de inmediato lo que trataba de decirle, sonrió al ver una oportunidad de molestar a su amiga. "No… aun no" el tono que usó dejo que la imaginación de la rubia se pusiera en marcha.

"¿C-co-co-como que 'aun no'?" toda su atención estaba fijada en su inmortal acompañante en espera de su respuesta. El vampiro fingiría que la conversación era la más casual del mundo "No lo sé, ha pasado algún tiempo desde mi último noviazgo. Supongo que podría preguntarle si quiere salir en alguna ocasión. Tal vez vayamos a cenar, o a aterrorizar una obra infantil y luego de eso- espera ¿a dónde vas?"

La humana daba largos y apresurados pasos lejos de la vista escénica que proporcionaba la colina, parecía que estaba huyendo del vampiro. Éste no tardo en flotar tras de ella y volvió a reformular la pregunta. "¡A casa!" exclamó la humana, sorprendiéndolo ya que solo le gritaba cuando estaba en verdad enfadada.

"¡¿Pero por qué?!" el vampiro floto enfrente de ella, tuvo que seguir el mismo paso para evitar que la rubia tropezara con él. Los ojos de la humana estaban hinchados y amenazaban con soltar algunas lágrimas pero aun así trataban de fingir que no había nadie frente a ellos. Los oídos por otra parte…

"¡Que te importa! ¡¿Por qué no vas a divertirte con Jaky?!" Marshall Lee se hizo a un lado, dejando que la sollozante rubia y su inconsciente gata pasaran a un lado de él. Lo único que quería lograr era incomodar a la rubia con vaporosas indirectas, jamás se imagino que sintiera celos por una de las más antiguas amistades que él tenía.

"¡Estúpido, Estúpido, Estúpido!" se repitió a si mismo lamentado sus acciones. No solucionaría nada quedándose en aquel verde prado o golpeándose la frente con su sombrilla. Cuando terminará de reprenderse tendría que ir a pedir disculpas.

"Sera una larga noche…" suspiró derrotado por la conversación que tendría que enfrentar dentro de poco.

* * *

Conciliado

Estoy segura de que no son ruidos nocturnos lo que acabo de escuchar. Hace cerca de una hora que fui despertada por unos ruidos extraños que venían de la planta baja. Le dije a Cake sobre ellos tan pronto como los escuche, pero ella me dijo que eran solo sonidos que la casa hacia durante las noche y que volviera a dormir.

Gata perezosa.

A decir verdad estaba bastante agotada y lo último que quería hacer era descubrir que lo que yo creía era un intruso, terminaría siendo solo unas tazas golpeándose entre sí a causa del viento. Por lo que hice caso del consejo que Cake me daba y volví a dormir, ahora estaba determinada a saber qué era lo que causaba ese ruido, que de alguna forma llego a la habitación.

Era en verdad una lástima puesto que estaba bastante cómoda en mi cama, enganchada fuertemente por mis sabanas. "¿Qué se le va a hacer?" me dije a mi misma en el primer intento de levantarme. Mi cuerpo de verdad no quería moverse y las sabanas que me cubrían me impedían moverme con libertad. No que me quejara, pero de verdad quería levantarme a pesar de lo que dijeran mis otros sentidos.

Después de varios intentos decidí quitarme las pesadas sabanas de encima en lugar de simplemente levantarme. Cuando hice contacto con ellas me di cuenta, no solo de que todas estaban reunidas alrededor de mi vientre, sino que también no eran sabanas. Eran demasiado ásperas como para serlo, estaban relativamente más frías y se unian a lo que pensé que se trataba de una almohada.

"Vuelve a dormir Fi…" mis ojos casi salen de su órbita, la voz venia de la almohada que tenía cerca de mi espalada. "Averígualo mañana…" la voz del rey de los vampiros, la reconocería en cualquier lado al que fuera aunque jamás imaginaria que la escucharía tan cerca como para sentir escalofríos.

Tratare de ser lo más discreta posible para evitar que Cake se despierte "¡¿Marshall que estas-?!". Su reacción a mi fuerte murmullo fue acurrucarse más cerca de mí. Di un grito apagado en respuesta y deje que los colores se me subieran al rostro (no tenía caso ocultarlo).

Volvió a susurrarme al oído "Necesito dormir Fionna. Mañana puedes golpearme como lo hiciste hoy, pero déjame dormir… por favor". En la madrugada nos jugó una broma muy pesada a Cake y a mí, e hizo parecer que estaba muriendo. Lo perdone de inmediato, no sin antes meterle algo de sentido a golpes. Su voz me hizo estremecer por lo suave que era, pero aun así pude sentir un deje de desesperación en su tono. Me sentí incapaz de negarle su petición, no que tuviera muchas opciones de cualquier modo.

Juguetee con sus nudillos un poco, antes de amenazarlo por sus actos y acceder a dejarlo dormir, si, prometía no volver a hacerlo.

Espere unos segundos por su respuesta, cuando no la obtuve, me gire para saber la razón de su silencio. Sonreí ampliamente cuando lo encontré profundamente dormido. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero se veía adorable.

Me acerque a él, dejando que su presencia me absorbiera hasta caer en un profundo sueño. Sera una lástima que ya no volvamos a estar así.

* * *

**Ufff... es difícil escribir algo con menos de mil palabras sin esperar continuar con una historia adjunta. Díganme como les pareció la idea y si fue una experiencia relativamente agradable, lo fue para mí. Espero con ansias el episodio del día de hoy donde Fionna y Cake vuelven con una nueva narradora, con la esperanza de que su encuentro con el inmortal sea algo espectacular.**

**Me despido y que pasen buena tarde.**


	2. Segunda Llamada

**Tal parece que aun no estoy muerto y que aun tengo la suficiente destreza para escribir algo. Me he perdido durante un tiempecillo para poder acoplarme mejor a mis clases de la universidad y por ello no había sido capaz de postear este capítulo sino hasta ahora (Siendo sincero con ustedes, esto de estudiar algo a lo que no le puedes ver futuro, o diversión, está comenzando a fastidiarme). Les vuelvo a recordar que las historias si tienen un orden cronológico pero yo las estoy poniendo en un orden completamente al azar.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Blah

En mil años de existencia, el rey de los vampiros tenía muchas dificultades para encontrar a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo, seguro, varios de sus amigos aun tenían la misma edad que él (probablemente varios siglos mayores) pero era muy difícil contactar con ellos. Por ejemplo, cierta zombi alocada suele ir a visitar los lugares más alejados en lo que queda del planeta y un pobre poeta ciego con pinta de gladiador nunca salía de su pequeño cuarto lleno de libros.

Marshall Lee se veía obligado a ensayar con más frecuencia o asistir a numerosas fiestas para evitar morir de aburrimiento, no que la tierra de Aaa fuera un lugar aburrido, pero necesitaba un intercambio de palabras de vez en cuando.

Distraerse con sus amigos de la realeza era… como dijo él, "…incomodo". Lo único que compartía con ellos era un titulo elegante y varios cientos de súbditos bajo su ala. Las conversaciones eran largas y tediosas en cada reunión a la que asistía y aunque el Dulce Príncipe era uno de sus más queridos amigos, en ocasiones no podía evitar sentirse solo en su compañía.

La última de las opciones era matar el tiempo con la Reina Helada, la razón por la que no lo hacía era bastante obvia. Le dolía ver a la persona que alguna vez considero como una madre inmersa en una interminable locura, de la que no podía escapar. Él era su único amigo constante, el único con el que podía hablar y el único con el que podía contar. Al menos hasta que Fionna y Cake llegaron a escena.

La alegre e inocente humana alegraba y entretenía cada día de su existencia. Por lo general sus aventuras juntos resultaban en algún disparatado desenlace. El rey de los vampiros se vio a si mismo visitando a la rubia y a su gata con mucha frecuencia.

Disfrutaba al máximo pasar el tiempo con las dos hermanas, aunque no se quejaba cuando la gata desaparecía por algunos días con un unicornio de colores simples, dejándole a solas con la última humana. Su compañía era mucho más agradable y era la única persona con la que de verdad podía desenvolverse y mostrar quien era él en verdad.

No representaba problema alguno para Fionna hablarle sobre muchas cosas o sobre discutir problemas mundanos. ¿Quién mejor para dar consejos que alguien que había vivido durante mucho tiempo?

Ella se adapto rápidamente a las sonrisas maliciosas que él le disparaba a cada momento y también a sus bizarras travesuras, que, tarde o temprano siempre se salían de la borda. Lo que no era capaz de soportar, o de comprender del todo, era el tenue calor que sentía en el rostro cada vez que el vampiro estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella. Probablemente jamás se acostumbraría.

"Hola Marsh". Ese era el saludo que ella usaba cada vez que él entraba en escena. Si algo ha aprendido en todo este tiempo es a siempre disfrutar de los placeres fugaces que la vida le ponía enfrente.

Por ello el siempre respondía de una manera incluso más alegre a su saludo. "Hey Fi".

Después de todo, ella lo hacia la persona más feliz con solo unas palabras.

* * *

Indigno

El rey de los vampiros estaba en el balcón del palacio real mientras robaba los distintos tonos de rojo a las decoraciones del lugar. Ha pasado alrededor de un día desde que la heroína fue dada de alta del hospital donde estaba, solo para ser recibida por una fiesta en su honor. Todos en Aaa celebraban el hecho de que aun siguiera con vida y como no podían decirlo en voz alta lo enmascararon todo para que pareciera que el nombramiento de la hechicera era lo importante.

Aun en su frágil ella complacía a todos con un baile en el centro del salón. Pero con quien más tiempo dio vueltas en su precioso vestido azul fue con un ser hecho de goma de mascar que ahora portaba el título de rey. Marshall Lee observaba desde lejos como las manos del pelirrosado intentaban recorrer las vistosas curvas de la rubia, y esto hacia que la sangre del vampiro hirviera con un profundo desdén.

El inmortal se opuso rotundamente al baile, era demasiado pronto para que Fionna estuviera de pie luego de su roce con la muerte y era desconsiderado pedirle que asistiese. Pero de nuevo, si votación unánime significa todos excepto uno entonces no había una forma de hacer algo al respecto.

Lo único que podía hacer era rechinar sus dientes por la extrema proximidad entre su mejor amigo y la humana. Llevaban casi toda la velada bailando y riéndose de algún comentario tonto que no se molestaba en leer directo de los labios de Gumball.

La velada siguió su ritmo habitual: los invitados bailaban al ritmo de una de sus canciones que retumbaban de los altavoces, la comida se agotaba a un ritmo alarmante; tanto que ponía en una crisis a la sirvienta Mentita **(N.A.: yo pienso que es un nombre unisex así que…)** y la pareja principal desapareció de la pista de baile luego de un par de palabras hicieran que la rubia se sonrojara.

Marshall Lee se quedó atónito al ver como el Dulce Rey desaparecía con Fionna detrás de una enorme cortina. Su instinto le gritaba que fuera ahí y le mostrara a su pomposo amigo a como respirar con los pulmones de fuera. Pero algo lo detuvo, recordó que la humana no se resistió a ser arrastrada a algún discreto lugar a hacer Glob sabe que cosa y que ella no tendría motivos para desconfiar del príncipe transformado en rey. Al menos no de nuevo.

Si esto era lo que en verdad quería, el no era nadie para decirle lo contrario. Si pudo contenerse como espectador mientras miraba como la vida de la rubia peligraba, entonces necesitaría aun mas fuerza de voluntad para evitar volar directo a donde la posible pareja estaba para interrumpir 'accidentalmente'.

Le dolía quedarse ahí a luchar con sus propios sentimientos encontrados, pero no había nada que podía hacer que no llevara a Fionna a odiarlo por sus actos. Inconscientemente mordió el interior de sus mejillas hasta que estas sangraron, rápidamente sanaron pero esto no le importo en absoluto.

Al tratar de relajarse un poco en un mullido asiento de algodón algo lo obligo a reaccionar, un bloque de media tonelada que por poco lo aplasta. Al analizar el escombro más de cerca se podía notar que pertenecía de una de las paredes del palacio.

Desde el balcón, el rey de los vampiros observo como varios trozos se desperdigaban en los alrededores del reino. Por suerte casi todos los habitantes asistieron a la velada por lo que las bajas no deberían ser altas.

El epicentro, de lo que parecía ser una explosión, fue el lugar donde Fionna y Gumball habían desaparecido. Temiendo por la vida de la humana (y ligeramente por la de su entrañable amigo) se aventuro a través de una nube de polvo y al interior del edificio.

Al llegar al lugar de la explosión se encontró con el cuerpo parcialmente incinerado del Dulce Rey y a una humana flotando a la mitad de la habitación. Sus dorados cabellos flotaban en direcciones aleatorias, su vestido azul estaba desgarrado; además de tener sangre en el y su ojo azul analizaba al nuevo visitante mientras que el ojo de hechicera, que tenía el mismo brillo y coloración que una amatista, amenazaba con un brillo espectral a quien osara acercarse.

"¿…Fi?" preguntó cautelosamente. Le sorprendía la imponente figura de cabellos dorados que tenía enfrente pero debía tener cuidado con lo que dijera. Si esta era la humana al menos podía hablar con ella.

"Tú eres Marshall Lee… ¿Cierto?" la voz no era la de Fionna, mejor dicho, se sobreponía a la de ella formando un ominoso eco que heló la poca sangre que el vampiro circulaba. Esto hizo que las palabras no fluyeran con normalidad, obligándolo a asentir con la cabeza en respuesta.

"Tal parece que la humana te tiene afecto. Como señal de buena fe hacia ella, te daré un par de minutos para huir de este lugar antes de que no quede nada". No había una pisca de empatía en ninguna de las dos voces que podían distinguirse, ni siquiera Fionna en sus peores momentos se oiría de esa manera.

¿Estás bromeando, cierto? ¿A qué te refieres con que no va a quedar nada? , y la más importante, ¿Qué, o quién eres?

Las preguntas tendrían que esperar, pues el vampiro sabía que hablaba en serio. De ser cierto lo que decía entonces debía alejarse del reino lo mas que pudiera, tomo el cuerpo calcinado de su amigo sobre su hombro con la esperanza de que aun siguiera con vida.

Se sentía como un cobarde al huir, pero si Fionna le compro unos minutos para poder escapar entonces no los desperdiciaría. Reluctante, se dirigió hacia el agujero de la habitación para salir volando de ahí. Miró por última vez a la humana y le dirigió unas palabras.

"Volveré por ti… Fi"

"Lo dudo bastante"

Replicarle hubiera significado más tiempo perdido, del cual no tenía mucho. Voló directo a donde se encontraba Mentita y le explico lo poco que sabía, ella se encargaría de evacuar a toda persona posible, él también ayudaría pero no sin antes llevar a Gumball a un lugar seguro.

Después de ponerlo en una colina lejana, volvería a ayudar a la dulce gente. A medio camino de vuelta al reino una onda expansiva envió al inmortal a estrellarse contra los arboles. Al recobrarse pudo observar una nube en forma de hongo alzarse del lugar donde estaba el Dulce Reino.

* * *

Actuar

"Ungh…. ¿no puedes ser un poco más cuidadosa Cake?" exclamó la heroína mientras su hermana atendía sus heridas más recientes. Luego del incidente que casi les costó la vida a ellas, y a casi todos en Aaa, la rutina volvió a apoderarse de ambas y destruir la maldad no era una cosa fácil de hacer. En esta ocasión tuvieron que pelear contra un cactus bailarín, no precisamente malvado, que desmoronaba con sus bailes una aldea de suavecitos.

"¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si no te estás quieta?" la gata removió otra de las largas espinas que se alojaron en la espalda de la rubia. Era obvio deducir como termino la cosa.

"¡Auch!" la hechicera gritó de dolor al sentir el movimiento de la ultima espina abandonar su cuerpo. "¿ya terminaste Cake?" preguntó aun con su espalda adolorida, el ungüento que le aplicaron surtía efecto rápidamente. "Claro mi niña, ya puedes ponerte tu camisa…".

Un suspiro de alivio se escapo de su boca por las buenas noticias. Intentó ponerse su característica blusa azul solo para ser detenida por una pata mágica, la de su hermana. "Pero tu dijiste…" "Sé lo que dije, solo déjame revisar estos moratones".

Esto confundió a la rubia, las únicas heridas que tenía eran la de aproximadamente cuarenta y tres espinas, obsequio del cactus por haber sido detenido. "Vaya que tienes varios de ellos. No pensé que Vladimir (nombre del cactus) te dejara tan mal".

La espalda de la humana estaba repleta de moratones, aunque la mayoría de ellos ya estebaban sanando. Esto le extraño a Cake quien comenzó a revisarlos más detenidamente "mmm…. Qué raro, ya están sanos".

Mientras la heroína recordaba el cómo se los hizo fue cuando un intenso rubor le cubrió el rostro. Ya que recordaba el lugar, momento y quien se los había hecho pero no podía decírselo a su hermana. "Q-Q-Qui-Quizá no sean nada jejeje, tal vez solo me caí de la cama o algo así".

La gata no era lo suficientemente ingenua para creerle, pero aun así no tenía motivos para pensar que ocultara algo. O al menos no los tenía hasta que llego a sus caderas.

"Espera hay algo mas aquí… ¡¿ESAS SON MARCAS DE DEDOS?!" exclamó al no poder creer lo que veía. Pero había más.

"¡Dime que esas no son mordidas y que son solo lunares!" El pudor evitó que gritara a los cuatro vientos el lugar donde las encontró.

La rubia no sabía qué hacer estaba avergonzada al más no poder. Así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. "¡Debo irme Cake!" se puso su blusa azul con mangas y dio un triple giro en reversa y afuera de la casa del árbol. Donde comenzó a correr despavorida, temiendo que la gata mágica la seguía de cerca.

La verdad era que Cake no reacciono sino hasta que la rubia se encontraba en las faldas del bosque que estaba cerca de su hogar. No podía regañar a una mujer de veintiún años por hacer ese tipo de cosas pero le era difícil imaginar a alguien 'haciéndolo' con su hermana menor.

Se transformó en una versión gigante de ella misma, destrozando una parte de la casa en el proceso, y comenzó a seguir a la humana, quien se dirigía hacia una cueva en especial. "¡DETENTE FIONNA! ¡HABLEMOS SOBRE LOS NIVELES, EN ESPECIAL EL QUINCE!".

La advertencia de la plática pudo escucharse en los alrededores. Aparentemente ya no sería una nueva noticia solo para Cake.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal les pareció?**

**En esta ocasión yo me sentí un tanto oxidado por el lapso desde mi último trabajo y por no poder tomarme mi tiempo para escribir el capitulo. He tenido toda clase de distracciones por lo que no pude dedicarme enteramente a escribirlo. ¿Qué han hecho ustedes cuando quieren hacer algo y deben remplazar el "quieren" por un "tienen que"?**

**Yo me despido y que pasen una muy buena noche.**

**Oh, y en una nota aparte:**

**ikerramirez: Creo que deberíamos dejar la cosa tal como está (lector-escritor). Solo digo esto porque deberías verlo desde mi punto de vista. Sé que especificaste muchas cosas en tu review pero a mí me dio muy mala espina (no que lo estuviera considerando) y si nos llegamos a encontrar en el estado, estoy seguro de que será una agradable conversación que nació de un encuentro por pura coincidencia, pero nada más. Gracias por tus palabras de ánimo y por favorecer mis escritos, de verdad lo aprecio.**


	3. Tercera Llamada

**Bueno, esta será la última parte de esta serie de mini-historias. Estaba pensando en continuarla pero de verdad quiero comenzar con el próximo proyecto, OJO: no significa que haya dejado cabos sueltos en esta historia o que la haya descuidado, sino que pienso que ya no es necesario explicar algo más.**** Si les gusta mi manera de escribir o si son fanáticos de Fionna y Marshall Lee, los invito a que lean mi siguiente historia. Estará listada con Finn y Marceline como personajes principales, aunque la rubia y el vampiro tendrán un papel muy, pero muy importante en ella, de nuevo son básicamente las mismas personas así que...**

**Gracias a todo los que se tomaron el tiempo en leer estos escritos y espero que hayan tenido tanta diversión leyéndolos como yo escribiéndolos. Continuemos...**

* * *

Oponente

"¡¿Cómo esperas que este calmado Fionna?!" exclamó el vampiro a la humana. Incluso con semanas de anticipación y además de la preparación en hechicería por parte de ella, el inmortal se negaba a dejarla subir a la arena a enfrentar su última prueba.

"Pero Marshall, ya he llegado demasiado lejos en esto como para retirarme ahora…" llevaban varios minutos discutiendo. Aunque no importaba si él le daba su consentimiento o no ella aun estaba decidida a ir, pero el apoyo moral de su amigo le sería de gran ayuda.

Una prueba más por pasar significaría que tendría un rango similar al de la gran maga maestra, pero con facilidades para ir en cualquier aventura, en lugar de quedarse a jugar con los perdedores de cada encuentro anual de magos que fueran convertidos en perritos.

"…Tengo que hacer esto, de lo contrario jamás sabré si fui lo suficientemente buena como para lograrlo". Ella previno un escenario similar a este e incluso pensó en las palabras exactas que diría si llegase a pasar. Pero al ver la preocupación y desconcierto por parte de su amigo inmortal olvidó cada una de ellas. Ahora estaba suplicando por su apoyo a tan solo unos metros de la arena.

"No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" preguntó Marshall en una voz más serena. Se acercó lentamente a ella, dejando un espacio de escasos centímetros entre ellos. "Estaré… ahí junto con los espectadores observándolo todo…".

Incluso ahora, a la humana le resulta complicado entender la manera de actuar de Marshall Lee. Siempre esta jugándole bromas pesadas a ella y a su hermana, a veces riéndose a costa suya en las peores situaciones. En otras ocasiones él era la persona más tierna y considerada que la humana haya conocido y le era difícil imaginarse empezar el día sin ver la arrogante sonrisa que ocultaba un "Buenos días".

Algunos mechones del largo y oscuro pelo del vampiro ocultaban su rostro pero aun dejaban a la vista a un par de orbes negrizcos que imploraban a la humana por su seguridad y que amenazaban con sufrir una enorme impotencia en caso de que saliera a combatir.

La heroína comprendió lo que él trataba de explicar, tuvo que imaginar una situación en la que el todopoderoso rey de los vampiros tuviera que realizar una acción a sabiendas de que esta era totalmente peligrosa y que existía una insana posibilidad de que no volviera a verlo. Peor sería el hecho de estar en un lugar relativamente seguro mientras que una de las personas más importantes en tu vida pudiera no regresar y no pudieras hacer nada al respecto. El argumento era valido pero también pensó que si algo así pasara y si el inmortal estaba seguro acerca de poner su vida en juego entonces ella lo apoyaría sin importar que.

Ella apoyo su frente con la de él, recuperando un poco mas de confianza para hablar "Sabes muy bien que no voy a parar ahora, Marshall. Así que… por favor prométeme que pase lo que pase, no intervendrás". Una expresión de tristeza apareció en el rostro del vampiro. Recientemente el vampiro comenzó a formar parte de manera recurrente en las aventuras de la humana y su hermana adoptiva, inconscientemente actuaba de manera sobre protectora cada vez que algo peligroso se acercaba demasiado a Fionna, y en ocasiones a Cake.

Discutir el hecho de que la rubia subiera a su posible muerte aterraba al vampiro, pero tratar de convencerlo para que no interviniera era un tanto cruel, al menos a su parecer. "Ciertamente Fi, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes convencerme?" trató de sonar indiferente pero su voz se desquebrajo a mitad de la frase.

El vampiro fue incapaz de reaccionar ante el par de labios que se postraron sobre los suyos. Ella tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para poder alcanzar los labios del inmortal, quien en estos momentos agradecía que estuviera flotando pues de haber estado al nivel del suelo se habría desplomado por la impresión.

El gran y temido rey de los vampiros no era una persona que se dejara llevar por sus emociones, ni siquiera era una persona para empezar. Su reputación como un ser de oscura naturaleza y sombríos gustos peligraba, pues si alguien supiera que sus sentimientos hacia la humana eran tan fuertes como para tratar de profundizar el beso entonces todo Aaa no volvería a temerle de la misma forma.

La humana le había impedido llegar más lejos, cuando él floto más cerca en busca de un contacto más profundo fue cuando ella lo detuvo con un solo un par de dedos. El contacto duró solo unos segundos pero el recuerdo y su sensación serian recordados por el vampiro por un buen rato.

El vampiro abrió los ojos poco a poco repitiéndose que lo sucedido no era un sueño y que en verdad cumplió una de sus fantasías más grandes. Frente a él se develó la imagen de una ruborizada Fionna en traje de combate que con la ayuda de las orejas de su gorro evitaba verlo a los ojos.

Su muerto corazón daba saltos agigantados para sincronizarse con las mariposas que revoloteaban como locas en su estomago por verla así. El vampiro dejo de flotar y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo camino en dirección de la heroína, buscando repetir el proceso, solo que una diminuta palma lo detuvo a solo un par de centímetros.

"Debo irme Marsh" la oración le recordó al vampiro la causa de su discusión, pero ahora no podía darle una negativa. Se esforzaba demasiado en parar las demás acciones de su cuerpo para volver a pensar claramente.

Marshall Lee pretendió dar un largo suspiro y le respondió "Eres mucho más cruel que yo Fi…". El vampiro logro fingir una sonrisa en señal de aprobación, aun no estaba de acuerdo con los eventos que estaban por desarrollarse pero ella ya lo había convencido de lo contrario.

"Estaré bien, tú me conoces" respondió con una enorme sonrisa. Aun estaba nerviosa por lo de su prueba pero ahora que tenía el apoyo del vampiro sentía que podía hacerlo todo. "Eso es lo que me preocupa…" susurró mientras veía como se alejaba hacia la arena, ahora seria mas difícil sentarse en el balcón de la realeza a ver como ella pelea por su vida, pero debía confiar un poco en sus nuevos poderes así como en su determinación, pues si había alguien capaz de lograr una hazaña imposible (de nuevo) era ella.

* * *

Perturbador

"¡¿EL PRINCIPE GRUMOSO?!" exclamó un sorprendido vampiro desde debajo de las sabanas de su cama, estaba demasiado exhausto para levantarse por completo. Además, las heridas de su última aventura junto a la humana todavía no sanaban por completo.

"¿Qué? Él necesitaba pareja para el baile semanal de los de su especie y no pude negarme" respondió Fionna despreocupadamente desde su lado de la cama. El ojo izquierdo, el 'místico', y prueba de que era una hechicera maestra, aun estaba cubierto por una gaza blanca en espera de que sanara rápidamente. No parecía molestarle.

"Pero es el Príncipe grumoso, él es tan… no se GRUMOSO" una semana había pasado desde su regreso, una vez en privado ninguno de ellos pudo evitar que el otro supiera sus sentimientos. Una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora descansaban semidesnudos bajo el tercer juego de sabanas y colchas que usaban.

Fue idea de Marshall Lee sincerarse y discutir viejos intereses amorosos. Amores platónicos, novios, novias, ex-novias, acosadores, cosas así. Creía que podía hacerla sentir incomoda con sus experiencias como parte de una broma. Incluso si sus experiencias fueron un poco más serias que las de la humana, el inmortal se encontró con la sorpresa de que ella había salido con casi toda la realeza en Aaa. Ya fuese por un motivo u otro.

"¿Qué podía hacer Marshall? El pobre no paraba de llorar por su novia Brit y cuando me lo preguntó no pude decirle que no" Fionna se acercó a él tratando de compartir un poco del calor corporal que a ella le sobraba. Marshall, a pesar de su enfado no pudo evitar sostener el cuerpo de la rubia entre sus pálidos brazos, si tuvieron que pasar por mucho para llegar a donde estaban entonces no lo arruinaría por una cita que ella tuvo con el príncipe del espacio grumoso.

Puede que la más difícil declaración que hubiera escuchado el vampiro no fuera la del Príncipe Flama, con quien casi cualquier acto físico fue improbable debido a su fisionomía, sino la de la tercera cita que ella tuvo con Gumball meses antes del reciente incidente. Que aunque no estuvo ni relativamente cerca a los actos físicos que se desarrollaron en la habitación, pudo considerarse como una puñalada al seco corazón del vampiro.

Aun cansada, la humana logró estirarse lo suficiente como para tener el rostro del vampiro a escasos centímetros. El inexplicable rubor que aparecía en las mejillas heladas de aquel ser de piel grisácea lo hacía parecer adorable ante los ojos de la rubia. Le aseguró que la única persona con la que pasaría el tiempo, abrazaría, besaría y cientos de otras cosas más seria él. Dicho esto, le plantó un tierno beso de pocos segundos.

El concepto de eternidad sería la única cosa con la que el rey de los vampiros compararía a los momentos que pasa con ella. No había razón de parafrasear lo que su frio corazón trataba de explicar, solo le quedaba disfrutar de la abrumadora sensación que recorría su cuerpo y esperar con ansias la siguiente dosis.

La heroína soltó un suspiro de satisfacción tan pronto sintió nuevamente la sutil presión del abrazo del inmortal. Ambos se cuestionaron hasta el cansancio acerca de por qué no habían hecho esto antes. Ni siquiera Marshall Lee, aquel que había vivido más de un milenio en la tierra y quien disfruto de innumerables placeres que podía ofrecerle lo que quedaba del mundo, no pudo recordar uno solo que se comparara con la sensación de la cálida piel de la humana contra la suya. Aunque claro, el vaivén de caderas de hace poco no se quedaba atrás en su lista.

* * *

Raíz

_Nuestro hombre en la luna bebe clarret,_

Los puñetazos se tornaron violentos muy rápidamente. El instinto asesino del vampiro optó por hacerlo sentir la carne y huesos moldeándose alrededor de sus nudillos en lugar de darle un final más rápido a su enemigo con el hacha que yacía a unos metros de él.

_Con carne en polvo, nabos y clarret_

No hubo excusas por parte del hombre que estaba siendo molido a golpes, no hubo una sola palabra que quisiera decir ahora que sentía su cuerpo demasiado ligero como para considerarlo sano. Lo único que dijo antes de que Marshall Lee procediera a tratar de matarlo fue un sollozante "Lo lamento… haz lo que tengas que hacer…".

_Si él lo hace, ¿Por qué no tu también_

Fue difícil para Gumball conectar las pistas que llevaron al vampiro a una choza edificada dentro de un cráter en la luna. La ayuda de la mujer banana hizo posible el viaje a tan alejado lugar. El único capaz, además de dispuesto, de averiguar las razones de que un personaje tan antiguo y emblemático en el antiguo folklor humano como hombre en la luna interviniera en las vidas de los habitantes de Aaa, tanto como para poseer a Fionna y tratar de exterminar al planeta entero, era Marshall Lee. Ya que si algo salía mal con el cohete, este podría sobrevivir en el espacio y llegar a su destino con seguridad.

_bebes hasta que el cielo parezca un borrón?_

La explicación fue simple, y no era necesario que la victima de los brutales golpes la explicara. El ya no quería vivir más. Siendo un personaje que observaba como se desarrollaba la vida humana a través de las ilusiones que los mismos humanos crearon, no encontró más razones para continuar sirviendo como vigía de un planeta, que aunque ahora rebosaba de vida, no ofrecía nada más para él que malos recuerdos y billones de sueños rotos. Le tomo mas de mil años llevar a cabo su suicidio pero supuso que sería más poético si un ser sobrenatural que antes era un humano llevase a cabo la tarea de terminar su existencia.

La rubia se convirtió en una bomba de energía pura gracias a la intervención de hombre en la luna, quien aprovechando la recién adquirida energía mágica que recibió de la gran maga maestra pudo ser capaz de corromper el flujo y manipularlo a su antojo.

El vampiro tenia emociones confundidas mezcladas con empatía por el inmortal que estaba siendo masacrado por sus propios puños. La furia ciega cesó, pero tenía que terminar el trabajo si es que quería que Fionna volviese a la normalidad y detuviera el reloj del juicio final.

Una vez que sintió piedra seca chocando contra sus huesos fue que pudo parar. Respiro por aire que no necesitaba, y que no existía, tratando de aclarar su mente. Cumplió el deseo final de una criatura que murió junto con la humanidad hace más de un milenio, pero eso no hizo que la culpa se desvaneciera. El dolor en sus nudillos le recordaría por bastante tiempo lo que recién hizo, y esa sería una piedra más que agregar a su historial de arrepentimientos.

"Ma-rasha-shall. ¿Pue…des oírme?" La pantalla gigante que se erguía en el centro de la habitación mencionaba entrecortada el nombre del vampiro, sacándolo de su trance. Él se dirigió al aparatejo que el anciano de piel oscura utilizaba para observar a la humanidad, y también para controlar a la última de ellos.

"¿Gumball?" dijo acercándose al micrófono "Vaya que trabajas rápido. Metiéndote a la frecuencia de este tipo no debió ser difícil, ¿o sí?". Trató de soltar ese tono sarcástico y burlón pero se escuchó distante.

"¿Te encargaste de él?" preguntó un borrón rosa que apenas era distinguible en la enorme pantalla. El vampiro volteo al lugar donde estaba el cuerpo sin vida de hombre en la luna. Suspiró y respondió con una sola palabra "Si".

"Muy bien…" respondió el mandatario desde el otro lado del monitor. No estaba de acuerdo con las acciones que tomaría Marshall, pero incluso un hombre racional como él sabía que las palabras no solucionarían un caso como este.

"¿Qué tan dañado esta tu traje?" continuo el pelirrosa. La mujer banana tuvo que fabricarle al vampiro un traje de emergencia para viajar, su diseño era sencillo, uno dos parches resaltaban y el casco tenía algunas partes recicladas. Pero aun mantenía su función: protegerlo de los rayos del sol. Aunque no fuera la misma distancia que tenia la tierra del astro rey, aun llegaban suficientes rayos al satélite natural como para hacer que la vida del vampiro peligrara.

"Bien… a excepción de mis manos…" al momento que dijo esto, observo más detenidamente los cortes y moratones causados por los monstruosos golpes. "¿Crees poder volver por tu cuenta?" pregunto Gumball en un tono de preocupación.

"Creo que sí, ¿sucede algo?". Hubo un silencio pasajero tras la pregunta del vampiro, se notaba en la poca definición que ofrecía la pantalla los titubeos para contestar. "Es Fionna… aun no ha salido del trance…".

Los ojos del vampiro se hicieron del tamaño de unos platos. Ambos pensaron que tras acabar con la influencia que el hombre en la luna tenia sobre ella, romperían la conexión y la liberarían. Al parecer estaban equivocados, y una parte del occiso aun quería hacer volar el mundo.

No respondió, ni siquiera miro hacia atrás una vez que puso un pie fuera de la choza. Corrió hasta que tuvo al planeta con un hueco en él a la vista y salto en su dirección. La nave en la que llegó estaba destrozada y no había tiempo para repararla. Observo como el brillante sol, ese fatal veneno que siempre había sido un recordatorio de la pérdida de su humanidad, se asomaba desde uno de los hemisferios.

La vista era espectacular y no cabria duda que presumiría de ello una vez que llegara a casa con sus amigos. El recién preparado plan requería un cartucho de dinamita que logró salvarse y aprovechar la falta de lógica que tenía el espacio, encender un fosforo y esperar la explosión. Posiblemente dándole el impulso necesario para llegar más pronto al lugar, soltó el inerte explosivo.

"Aguanta Fionna…" murmuró en espera de la explosión. No le preocupa morir en el estallido o ser desintegrado por la atmosfera, después de todo él era impermeable al fuego.

* * *

**Así que, ¿qué tal les pareció?  
Si gusta darme alguna idea o solo comentar, pueden dejarme una review o comunicarse conmigo por mensaje privado, todas las ideas son bienvenidas.**

**Les recuerdo a que esperen la siguiente historia, aun no tiene nombre así que me referiré a ella de la misma manera que un fan, la secuela de Secuelas.**


End file.
